


Karate Lessons With A Killing Machine

by crystalkilljoy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fall Out Boy as minor characters, Hayley Williams as a less minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkilljoy/pseuds/crystalkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse happened. The Fabulous Four covered it in glitter and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karate Lessons With A Killing Machine

“You’ve been living behind a wall since the beginning?” a boy asked. Next to him sat a girl, and the rest of his group was across, circling the raging campfire.

“Almost. It took some time to build it, but for the most part, yeah. I’ve only had to fight four or five zombies, so excuse my inexperience,” the girl replied. Someone across from her leaned in, the fire reflecting off of their eyes.

“So you have no idea about _anything_ going on for the past year?” he said with disbelief. The girl nodded.

“No one’s raided your camp?” another added.

“No. Does that happen often?” she replied. The group around her looked with wide eyes. She was more naive than they had thought. Everyone got raided. It’s just what happened during any kind of apocalypse, especially a zombie one.

“So you’re saying that no one’s _ever_ successfully broken through your wall? Not even a Killjoy?” the one across from her said.

“What’s a ‘Killjoy’?” Her question caused a huge reaction from the group. Out of the four of them, one covered his faces with his hands, and two other stared with confused looks, as if she had come from outer space. The boy next to her was the first to talk after a painful minute of silence.

“Oh, the Killjoys? Only the biggest and most powerful zombie-killing gang in California. They practically run this state. You know; bright jackets, pistols, and fast cars?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, sorry,” the girl said.

“That’s- that is perfectly fine. I’ll explain it to you,” he sighed. “Usually, there’s no need to watch out for them, but that still doesn’t mean they aren’t dangerous. They all wear brightly colored jackets, and each one chooses their own color that represents them. The Killjoys are really into color; they paint their cars and even their guns- which are almost always some form of pistol. Some dye their hair, and hair dye is nearly impossible to find nowadays, so don’t bother asking them where they got it, ‘cause no one knows and no one will know. All of them have weird names and wear masks, too. _I_ think it’s because they want to separate their old lives from their apocalyptic lives, but I don’t know for sure, so don’t quote me on that. Oh, and they all drive really fast and don’t care about noise. If you see a colorful streak or jacket, it probably means that a group of Killjoys is there, and that you should distance yourself from them.”

“Not always, though. Some of them are nicer than others, right?” someone asked.

“ _Some_ of them? And what do you mean by ‘a group of Killjoys’?” the girl said.

“Although they are one big gang united by one big ideology, many separate themselves into smaller groups. Some of these groups are crueler than others, though. For example, there’s the Ultra Vs, who are notorious and considered to not even be Killjoys. Their leader, Val Velocity, seems to have lost the true meaning of being a Killjoy, or at least that’s what I’ve heard. Weird name, right? The two other members, Vaya and Vamos, follow him everywhere. They don’t care about others. Stay away from them, and anyone affiliated with the Ultra Vs. Anyone close to them are on the crueler side of the Killjoy gang. Then you have people like Dr. Death Defying and Tommy Chow Mein, who aren’t part of a specific group, and will occasionally help. Tommy is a supply dealer to the Killjoys, and Dr. Death has a radio show or something. I’m not sure.

“There are other, bigger gangs, like the Crash Queens and the Burners, that stick to their own business and take what they need, when they need it, from wherever they can. Then there are the Fabulous Four, who are basically the leaders of the Killjoys. Technically, there are five of them, and I’m surprised you’ve never heard of them. When someone thinks of Killjoys, they think of the Fabulous Four. Stop staring at with that confused look, I’m about to explain them. Their names are Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Party Poison, and Kobra Kid. I haven’t heard anything about the fifth one’s name; she’s just a kid. Fun Ghoul is their explosives expert, or so I’ve heard. His color is green, and he’s the newest member, second the girl. Jet Star is the one that fixes their car and hacks machines for supplies. He could probably fix a machine in the same amount of time it would take Fun Ghoul to blow up a zombie horde, and his color is blue. Party Poison is their leader, and the best shooter of the group. Even though he has a blue jacket and bright red hair, his color is yellow. And don’t even think about messing with his brother, or Party Poison _will_ skin you alive and leave you out for the zombies. Kobra Kid, his brother, is best at close combat, so be careful when he’s coming after you with a knife- you won’t win. His color is red. All of them are ruthless, that’s how they got to be so powerful.

Now, if you see them, they may seem friendly, but don’t bother taking your chances. We’ve come across them once, and they are _terrifying_. We saw them as they were about to raid a building across the street from us. It was this huge department store, and we were at a gas station, I think.”

“We were staying at an abandoned restaurant. I’ll never forget,” someone said, looking distant as he remembered the scene.

“Right, a restaurant,” the boy continued soberly. “We watched as the Fabulous Four stood outside the door, two on each side, guns in their hands. It was right before the kid joined them. Then, Party Poison walked to right in front of the door. As he stood there, it was so quiet around us that the sound of the door falling made me pull out my gun and duck behind a table. Once the door was down, they just marched in. They didn’t even bother to open the door or see if anyone was in there, they just... kicked it down. A dust cloud from the door covered them, and the building was dark, making it difficult for me to see anything. So I just hid behind a counter. I swear, I held my breath the entire time they were in there, just because I was so scared we were next. These guys,” he gestured to his friends around the campfire, “hid with me, probably also scared to death. Fuck, who wouldn’t be.

We only heard three gunshots, and some glass shatter. It could have been zombies, could have been people, too. Who knows which one. All we know is that it took three bullets, and they were out of there.”

“They later blew up part of the mall a couple miles away, too,” the one across the girl said.

“Yeah, but that was full of zombies. Something was going to happen to it sooner or later,” the boy next to her replied. The girl looked at the ground, eyes filled with shock and concern.

“Oh my-,” she started.

“Hey, Hayley, look at me. Look at me.” She turned to the boy. “I’m not gonna let them hurt us. We all take care of each other, I promise-” His sentence was cut short as he heard the bushes rustling. He looked at his friends, and they seemed like they had heard it, too. Slowly, he pulled out his gun, aiming it at the bushes where the noise came from. Complete silence cloaked the camp, then a loud rustling noise and shouting.

“Alright everyone, hands where I can see ‘em!” a young girl shouted. She had curly brown hair, a blue vest and red shirt, dark green eyes, and a gun in her hands. Someone on the other side of the campfire started laughing. The laughter spread around the campfire, until everyone but Hayley was laughing. The young girl behind her, confused.

“Are you serious? If you needed supplies, you could have just asked,” the person across the campfire said. The girl had disappeared into the bushes, leaving Hayley concerned. What if she was alone? What had happened to her parents? She didn’t have to question for long, though, because two gunshots rang throughout the camp. The young girl was back, and there were four men standing behind her, one of which was holding a pistol pointed at the sky.

“Okay everybody, this is how it’s going to go,” the man said, lowering the gun. “I’m going to ask you some questions, you will answer, and maybe we can get along nicely and trade supplies. Got it?” No one replied. They were staring in shock at the group standing before them. Hayley’s eyes were drawn to the bright color of the man’s hair, and recognizing them from the descriptions she had been told just minutes ago.

“Is that...” she whispered to the boy next to her. He nodded. Standing before them was the Fabulous Four, in the flesh.

Standing up, the boy said, “Aren’t you afraid of the zombies? You just made a ton of noise.”

“I’ve got a gun, and they don’t. What’s there to fear?” Party Poison replied, smirking. The boy sat back down.

“So what do you want to know? And why us?” the one across the campfire asked.

“First of all, slow down. We are _not_ here to kill you. We don’t kill people, or at least we try not to. Second-”

“Can we sit down? Jet’s been dragging us across this entire forest all night,” the one Hayley thought was Fun Ghoul asked. The boy gestured for them to sit on one of the logs, and the Fabulous Four did so. The girl sat next to the one Hayley assumed was Jet Star. Kobra Kid stayed standing, keeping watch. Party Poison sat across from Hayley, looking at her as he spoke.

“As I was saying,” Party Poison paused to glare at Fun Ghoul for a moment, then continued, “we think you have information that could help us with something. You’re from the town a couple miles northeast from here, right?” Hayley nodded.

“It just got flooded by zombies. I had to leave. Sorry if you needed anything from there,” she said nervously, struggling to keep eye contact with him.

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay? We don’t have to pester you now if it’s too uncomfortable. We can just meet up later or something. I can only guess how important that was to you I-”  
“Party, focus,” Jet Star interrupted.

“Right, sorry.” Party Poison said.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I got away, and I should have left it sooner,” Hayley replied.

“Oh, okay, good,” the red-haired Killjoy said. Kobra Kid mumbled something, then walked away with Fun Ghoul. “Right, introductions.”

“What?” the boy asked.

“If we’re going to exchange information, we might as well get used to each other,” Party Poison said, looking at him. It seemed like he hadn’t noticed two of the Fabulous Four, but Jet Star was watching them leave. “I’m Party Poison, and this is Jet Star and...” He gestured to himself and the other Killjoys as he introduced them. “Well, she doesn’t have a name yet, or at least last time I checked.” The girl shrugged.

“I’m guessing the two that left were Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid?” the boy asked.

“They went to go take care of some zombies,” Jet Star replied. The Fabulous Four had gotten used to people knowing their names. As if on cue, they heard five gunshots.

“So who are you guys?” Party Poison said.

“We’re, um, we’re not Killjoys,” the one across from Hayley said.

“That’s fine.” The colored jackets of the two other Killjoys came into view.

“I’m Pete, she’s Hayley,” the boy started.

“This is Patrick, Andy, and I’m Joe,” the one across from Hayley said, finished the sentence.

“Nice to meet you all. Now, to get right to it,” Party Poison replied. He turned to Hayley, looking into her eyes. “Have you ever heard the name ‘Korse’?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Hopefully this will have more than one chapter. We'll see how that goes.


End file.
